


Collar Time

by Emono



Series: Emono Does The Things [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Collars, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Petplay, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has some sweet collar time with his mate, he gets to be an obedient pet and listen and be good. Ryan shows him how good he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar Time

**Check me out on tumblr to see about[my writing](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/145294222646/rtah-drabble-commissions)**

* * *

 

 

Ryan hummed to himself as he was pulled out of sleep by delicious pressure between his legs. Dreams faded away and he roused himself, reaching out for his mate but finding his side of the bed cold. He shook off the haze and opened his eyes. Instead of the still of bright morning sun he was met with the gorgeous sight of his Ray between his legs. The Omega was laying on his belly, legs stretched out, elbows on the mattress and hands laying on the Alpha’s thighs. Ray was flushed the prettiest rosy red and was making noises of contentment as he licked at the Alpha’s hard cock. The Lad’s cheek was resting on his thigh and a smile was curving his lips, tongue lapping lazily at the hard flesh. Ryan could feel the low burn of arousal in his blood. His mate must have been at this for quite some time. Talented brat.

 

And Ray had put his collar on. It was an elegant little piece with a black buckle in a muted, tasteful shade of red that Ryan had spent weeks trying to find. It blended well with Ray’s natural coloring and fit so nicely on the second latch. The money he’d spent was well worth it.

 

Ryan smiled down at his mate and cupped his smooth jaw, thumb brushing a wet lip. “My pup already has on his collar.”

 

Ray chittered and leaned into the touch, lashes low over his dark eyes. He was the very image of adoration. “Is that okay?”

 

“Of course. Were you waiting for me to wake up?”

 

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Ray murmured, turning his head and licking his inner wrist where his scent was strong. “I woke up and wanted to play. I didn’t mean to…” His words faded out, brow pinching up.

 

Ryan lovingly hushed him and slid his hand around to cup his nape. Ray arched like a cat and trembled all over from the pressure on his grounding spot. It was such a cute picture and Ryan found his heart swelling with affection. “Come here.”

 

Once Ray crawled up close enough the snagged the Omega around the waist to flip them. Ray let out the sweetest, uncharacteristic giggle and clung to him as his back hit the mattress. Ryan looked the Omega over and rumbled low in his chest. His mate was different once he was wrapped up in his collar space. It was such a delicate mindset, one he’d studied to make sure he knew what he was putting his Omega through.

 

Putting on that collar gave one a soft, fuzzy feeling like a blanket settling over _everything_. It silenced Ray’s loud anxieties and gave him a peace the boy had trouble getting on his own. He told Ryan once that it gave him a feeling of purpose, that when it was on he didn’t have to do anything but be good and quiet. A purpose was a grand, overwhelming feeling in that kind of subspace.

 

Ryan slotted their mouth and kissed his Omega for all he was worth. Ray made a happy noise in the back of his throat as he parted his lips for everything the Alpha wanted, giving himself over. Ryan had a way with his tongue that turned him to mush and now was no different. He whined in protest when the Alpha’s mouth left to kiss at his jaw, teeth scraping over swollen scent glands to shoot tremors through him. Two thick fingertips eased under his collar and _tugged._

 

Ray’s breath hitched and he managed a small coo, lashes fluttering.  

 

“Look at my good boy.” Ryan propped himself on his elbow and moved off the Omega to properly look him over. He ran his hand down Ray’s chest and let his fingertips dip into his bellybutton, grinning when he went lower to make him squirm. Smooth skin freckled with little moles and all so damn _sensitive_. He plucked a tiny brown nipple and watched the skin break out in goosebumps, savoring his mate’s gasp of pleasure. “Pliant little thing this morning, aren’t you?”

 

He plucked it again and Ray positively _mewled_. “Alpha!”

 

 _Oh_. That made his cock twitch. He glanced down and saw how red the head was, how stiff he was from Ray’s mouth. Now wasn’t the time for him, he didn’t need it.

 

“Pretty, pretty,” Ryan muttered to himself as he eased between his mate’s legs, spreading them to make room for him to kneel. Ray was all laid out before him and he couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight. A little kissing and touching and Ray was already hard. His little Omega cock was dark and hard, leaking pearly drops at the tip that begged to be licked away by a hungry predator. He grabbed handful of fat thighs and easily pushed them up so he could take a look at his hole.

 

It was the same ruddy color as his cock and shiny with slick.

 

“Wet already, sweet Omega?”

 

Ray nodded quickly, small fangs scraping over his lip.

 

“I’m so lucky,” Ryan rumbled as he lowered the boy’s legs, leaning over and bracing his palms on the mattress so he could give the cocklet a teasing lick. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

 

Ray blushed and messily covered his face with his hands, eyes still heavily glazed as he floated in his collar space. Ryan set his mouth over the flat of Ray’s hip above his coarse curls and suckled a kiss there. He pried a hand off the sheet to caress the pudge of Ray’s belly as he started to string bruising kisses down to his thigh. Scarlet marks were left behind and Ray’s moans were muffled behind his palm. Ray was such a sweet thing, curvy and velvety soft, fitting so perfectly against his own form. His mate had spent so long hating his body and it had taken Ryan months to undo a lifetime of self hate, coaxing the Omega out of his shell with heavy petting and honest praise.

 

Ryan dug his teeth into Ray’s left hip and the other cried out, shuddering under the Alpha’s fangs. They almost broke skin but Ryan let him right before that. He wanted this mark to stay so he gave it some soothing kisses, hiding the scrape of his teeth with a swipe of his tongue.

 

“Do you feel good, pup?”

 

Ray gave a mindless purr and arched into him.

 

“That’s my good boy,” Ryan chuckled fondly, hand sliding up over his waist to settle on the swell of his hip to hold him in place. “Now, let me get a taste of that honey.”

 

The drawled words made Ray blush prettily, fingers sliding off his face so he could watch his Alpha. He choked on a squeal at the feeling. It was just a long lick but it was so sudden. Ryan grinned and licked all over the cocklet, fingers sliding down to play with the wet head as he lapped down the length. He tasted sweet and all those warm Omega hormones were seeping into his system, his own instincts flaring up in return. Some small part of him wanted to roll Ray on his stomach and fuck into him, mount his mate and bite his nape until he cried from sheer need. But this was a gentler moment.

 

He loved playing with Ray like this, leaving filthy kisses wherever he could and massaging his length until he dripped. He could smell the fresh well of slick and he knew his mate was feeling good even with him being a tease.

 

“You collar makes you the most precious little pet, sweetheart,” Ryan crooned against the slick cockhead, giving it a little lick to make it twitch. It had taken so long to get Ray to admit that he wanted a collar let alone get him to wear it. It had been a battle to get him comfortable enough to slip into the proper headspace for them to play.

 

A finger teased past the lax rim of Ray’s hole and he gasped, hands flying down to paw at the Ryan’s shoulders. “Alpha!”

 

 _Poor thing can barely get out a few words. He must be in deep._ “You get so wet for me.”   


Ray squeezed down around his finger and it was like wet silk against his skin. “Only you, Alpha.”

 

“Good pups deserve a reward.”

 

Ray smiled brightly. “Please! I’m good, Alpha, I am.”

 

“You always are.”

 

Ryan sucked the plump little head between his lips and eased it past his tongue, easily taking it all down. Ray would usually go wild from getting sucked but with the collar on all he could do was moan and writhe against the sheets. He kept whimpering his title, hair mussed from thrashing around. His hips started to rock as another finger slipped in next to the other. The stretch piled on to the bliss of his subspace and he moved without thought, chasing pleasure as tears dripped past his lashes.

 

Ryan took him all the way down and rumble happily as seed splashed down his throat. He kept his fingers buried deep and rubbed them over the swollen gland, milking his prostate for all it was worth. He crooked his fingers in gradual, smooth motions that had Ray arching and shaking as he almost immediately came again. He could play his mate’s body like a master and he used all his skill to his advantage.

 

“Al-Alpha, I can’t...I-I…”

 

Ryan pulled off long enough to growl. “Yes you can, pup. Come again.”

 

“I don’t think-”

 

“You do what I say. _Again_.”

 

Ryan swallowed him down and Ray whimpered desperately as the Alpha’s fingers bruised his sweet spot. He came like the obedient boy he was and Ryan took every drop.

 

o0o

 

Ray surfaced. Ryan was holding his chin and pressing the lip of a cold water bottle to his mouth. He took small swallows and hummed grateful as it soothed his throat. Ryan rumbled and moved his hand to cradle the Omega’s head, sensing how heavy the boy felt. Ray wanted to touch his throat but his hands felt like lead. He didn’t need to touch to know his collar was gone but the happy buzz was still swimming through him.

 

“Hey there, pretty boy. How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m good,” Ray croaked with a sleepy smile, cheeks still warm. “Thanks. I kind of jumped you.”

 

“It was perfect, I should be thanking _you_ ,” Ryan insisted, dipping in to brush their lips in a chaste kiss. “You were so good for me.”

 

Ray tiled his head and brushed their cheeks. “You’re great at playing Master, Rye. It’s hard not to want it all the time.”

 

Ryan hummed thoughtfully and peppered kisses down his jaw, lips resting at the slow throb of his pulse. “Mm, maybe we can schedule in a bit more collar time, then.”

 

“You just like ordering me around.”

 

“There is that.”

 

Ray looked down at the Alpha’s half hard cock. “So you want some help with that, big guy?”

 

Ryan pinched his cheek with a grin. “How about you cook me breakfast instead, pup?”

 

“As if,” Ray scoffed and rolled his eyes. “How about I _buy_ you breakfast?”

 

“Deal.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
